Teaching How to Love
by MissAmyMarie
Summary: In an almost parrel world of Harry Potter, Harry, Ron and Hermione have another best friend, Amy Johnson. They are now in they're 4th year. Draco Malfoy is bullying them as he's always done, but Amy manages to get through to him... Larger summary inside
1. Chapter 1  Time in the Library

Author's notes ~ Well, this is my first fanfiction everyone! :D The full summary is below:

In an almost parallel world of Harry Potter, Harry, Ron and Hermione have another best friend, Amy Marie Johnson. They are now in they're fourth year at Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy is pestering and bullying them as ever. However, Amy manages to get through to him and become friends...then she finds out she's a born Animagus. Life seems to be going well despite this, Draco and Amy become close, very close and Draco's parents find out about this...and seek they're revenge for turning Draco 'good'...

Well, that's it ^^' Please review. This chapter is short, but they'll get longer, I promise =) Also, some credit goes to my friend, who I roleplayed this with before I converted it into a fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy, Amy.

* * *

><p><em>Draco Lucius Malfoy, previous Death-Eater, and new father was watching his wife, Amy Marie Johnson play with their new baby and twins on the green and silver carpet in their cottage-style living room. Snickering slightly then referring back to the Wizard News, he noticed that Death Eaters were highly popular nowadays. He thought back to the times where his life was all planned out, how he would be a Death Eater too. Then he thought about how it all changed, how Amy Johnson, had changed his life... <em>

Draco Malfoy, a young, rebellious boy walked through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside his gang. Though of course, he was in front, being leader you have to be. They patrolled the halls of Hogwarts, looking for someone to pester and bully. Mostly he liked to bully 'Saint Potter', but he wasn't seen anywhere yet. He and his group did walk by Hermione Granger and on purpose, made a little movement making her drop her books. Draco and his group didn't say anything, instead they just sniggered.

Hermione turned sharply and looked back at Draco; she rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. She bent over and collected the books she was going to return to the library. Hermione was going to say something, maybe remind Draco of the time she punched him in the face last year, but 1 against 4 or 5 isn't the cleverest thing to do.

She continued walking towards the direction of the library. Hermione didn't want to be late to meet Amy Marie Johnson, one of her very best friends, who had experienced the same adventures with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She joined in the second year, and was also petrified by the Basilisk while trying to help Hermione out, her, Harry and Ron were four very, very close friends. She also didn't want to be late for another reason, it was rather peculiar.

Amy had been acting strange lately, doing little things that made Hermione, Harry and Ron quite confused. Sometimes, she would do little things that were almost...cat like. But anyway, the two girls were closer for the fact they were Muggle-Born, and that they understood each other greatly in times of trouble with bullying.

The young witch finally arrived at the large library and wandered the first few isles. She spotted Amy and bounded happily up towards her.

"**Hello Amy, are you alright?"**, Hermione sat down opposite Amy and smiled.

**"Oh, hi Hermione, I'm ok thanks, and yourself?"**

**"I'm fine thanks, Draco was being mean again! Knocked all my books over...". **Amy sighed but smiled, she knew how to cheer Hermione up,

**"Don't worry about him, he's just being an ass, anyway, I hope he didn't get that Charms homework of yours dirty, it was a really good read"**. Hermione beamed as the muddy blonde hair witch looked down at her book again, it was about the art of Animagi.

She had been feeling rather strange lately, like an animal. Whenever she was angry she would growl. She had read in this book that some wizards/witches don't have to learn it, that it can come naturally. Amy put that to the back of her mind for now, and looked back to her friend.

**"So, are Harry and Ron coming? Or are they too busy talking about the Triwizard Tournament,? I'm glad Harry's okay though, the second challenge is over thank god, it'll be months before the final"**. Hermione shrugged but smiled,

**"I asked them, they might"**.


	2. Chapter 2 Potions for Last Lesson

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were actually on their way to meet both Amy and Hermione at the library knowing the girls will be there, while he and Harry were talking about the Triwizard Tournament. After a little bit, Ron sighed,

"**Better not run into Malfoy now, because the day is going well without him bothering us". **Harry was actually thinking the same thing; Draco had not left him alone since the Triwizard Tournament started. Meanwhile, Amy had closed the Animagi book, the thoughts were worrying her slightly, and she turned to look at Hermione again,

**"I've finished the Transfiguration homework, have you?"**. Hermione was deep into a large book, but she nodded,

**"Yep, I have to say, it was rather easy"**.

Amy just smiled, she found it easy as well, and she usually came second in classes, under Hermione. She didn't mind of course, Hermione was the cleverest witch in their year. The only class she wasn't in 1st, 2nd or 3rd was Potions. She hated Potions. Proffesor Snape had seen her recent behaviour, and seen her holding an Animagi book. He usually made snide comments about how Animagus's, including Sirius Black, were rude, animal-like and disgraces to the Wizarding World.

After a while Harry and Ron arrived at the library and saw Amy and Hermione,

**"Hey there, Amy, Hermione,"** Ron said merrily as he walked to the both girls. **"How are you two?"** he asked. Amy looked up from the new book she was reading, as did Hermione. Amy's face split into a wide smile at seeing them both, Harry was probably her closest friend of all of the three. She told him anything, and Ron sometimes got jealous of their friendship but he got over it soon enough.

**"Hi guys, I'm fine thanks, you two?"**, Amy said happily.

**"Hello, I'm ok thank you, apart from Draco being silly again, knocking all of my books over on purpose..."**.

**"We're good as well," **Ron replied to Amy with a smile. "**And don't mind it Hermione, we all know Draco likes to bully us the most...".** He added as he rolled his eyes a bit. He hated it when Draco called him 'Weasel-Bee' last year, in his opinion; Draco Malfoy was an evil prat.

Harry smiled as well as he seated a chair opposite the two, Amy sighed and stretched out her arms. She had always thought Draco mean, but maybe there was a nice side to him...nah.

_**"I'll bet you a Sickle that Ron hasn't done their homework?"**_, Amy whispered to Hermione. She giggled and whispered back,

_**"Ok"**_. She got louder the next time she spoke,

**"Ron, have you done your homework?". **

**"Eeh**," Ron blushed a little without nobody noticing.** "No... I forgot to"**, he sighed. Amy grinned at hearing this and turned to Hermione,

**"One sickle please Hermione!"**. Hermione huffed and handed one over, Harry looked confused. Amy smiled,

**"I bet Hermione a sickle that Ron hadn't done his homework"**. Harry laughed,

**"You could earn galleons by saying that every time!"**, he looked at the time, **"Darn it, we have Potions last!"**. Amy smile turned into a frown instantly at hearing this. Ron looked at Amy and tried to cheer her up,

**"Come on, Amy, cheer up, the class will pass fast,"** He said trying to turn her frown back to a little smile at least. Amy doubted this, she put on a smile, she could easily fake a smile, but inside she was nervous. Proffesor Snape never left her alone, he suspected what she was suspecting, that she was an Animagus. Of course her friends wouldn't mind, hopefully they hadn't noticed the strange behaviour anyway.

Time passed and soon the four Gryffindor students were sitting with the other Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in the cold and drafty dungeon classroom. She looked across the classroom at Draco, who was with his little possy. He did well in Potions, because 1) Snape was the head of Slytherin and 2) He was actually quite talented at it.

Amy sighed and got out some parchment ready for the lesson to begin, she sat next to Neville Longbottom in this class, he was often the subject of Snape's somewhat bullying so he and her were alike. Not able to answer back, not able to show your real feelings, feeling withdrawn. Snape had that effect on people.

Harry as always sat next to Ron during classes; both of them always have been great friends ever since they met on their first year on the Hogwarts Express. He never loved potions very much nor did he like Snape as a teacher, Snape never had a nice thing to say about him, Snape loathed him.

Draco sat with his gang while he still had the badge on him saying: _'Support Cedric Diggory - the REAL Hogwarts Champion!'_ and then it faded to _'Potter Stinks'_. He and his little gang chuckled a bit about something quietly and then stopped so they can pay a bit of attention to the potions class.

Proffesor Severus Snape stood up from sitting at his desk, black cape sweeping behind him as he walked to stand in front of his class for this hour. He never smiled did Snape, it was either a straight face or a frown. Definitely a frown this lesson, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom and Johnson all in the same class.

**"The work is on the board, **_**"How Animal's Benefit in Potions"**_**, a somewhat easy subject so I'm sure none of you will have any problems", **he glared at Neville before continuing his monotone slur,** "From Dragons to mice, all animals benefit in Potions. Today we will be looking at smaller animals like toads, scorpions, spiders...and next week reptiles and big cats..."**.

Amy eyes widened, big cats were used in Potions? That would be a painful thing to learn about; she loved cats, big and small, lions being her favourite. In fact she loved lions; she wished she was one sometimes. Snape noticed her eyes and the hint of nervousness or panic in them,

**"Anything **_**wrong **_**Miss Johnson?",** he asked, his lips curling slightly into a smirk, he knew, he knew she was going to turn out an Animagus.

**"**_**Nothing**_** Professor..."**.


	3. Chapter 3 Hurt Feelings

Author's notes – Well, 5 reviews already isn't bad! Thanks to Cassy G, Thegunner18, x-The Devil's Advocate-x and Cassia4u for reviewing. It has urged me to carry on. Don't forget, if you read, then please review if you have the time! ^_^ Thanks all.

* * *

><p>Draco looked across the classroom at Amy, knowing she likes cats and hearing what Professor Snape said made him quite nearly give a laugh. He quietly threw a little paper with a drawing on it to Amy so that Snape wouldn't notice and chuckled to himself a little with his gang.<p>

Amy was still frowning at the fact she had to learn about this, she had already begun writing when she felt a paper ball hit the back of her neck. She opened it, seeing a little cat burning inside a cauldron. Even though it was childish, it hurt her slightly. She turned around and glared at Draco, knowing it was him. Draco was wearing his trademark smirk. She growled to herself, getting a confused look off Neville and a glare of the Proffesor.

However, Neville looked to the board, then his blank parchment and frowned, he didn't get a word that was written there,

_"Help me!"_, he mouthed to Amy. Amy sighed and nodded, getting out a scrap piece of parchment and writing out some notes to help him out. She hated the fact that Snape never helped Neville, even if Neville asked him which was not often seeing as he feared Proffesor Snape.

After a short while, Amy had finished her work, Hermione had completed it about 10 minutes before she did though. She looked to Neville's work; he was doing better than he was thank god. Proffesor Snape stood up again and swiftly moved to Amy and Neville's desk,

**"Finished have we Miss Johnson?"**, he asked. His pale hands pulled the parchment towards him, he frowned, seeing as the work was done well.

**"You seem to know a lot about animal's Miss Johnson, I'm sure you'll exceed in this topic...we'll just have to wait until next week's topic of reptiles and big cat's won't we?"**, he said somewhat evilly as his lips curled into another smirk. Amy ignored this comment from her Proffesor; he was trying to upset her to make her say something that would earn her a week's detention.

Harry and Ron weren't exactly struggling with the work, but they weren't putting their best effort into it. Draco was slowly making his way through it, he had nothing to worry about, Snape had nothing against him.

Soon the class was over; Proffesor Snape collected all the parchment and stood again in front of the class,

**"A roll of parchment based on a certain small animal we have looked at today and how they are used for homework, nothing will excuse you from it, due in 2 days time"**. The whole class groaned slightly, well, apart from Hermione who secretly liked homework. Proffesor Snape then dismissed the class, watching them walk out of the dungeon classroom.

Draco left the class with his gang, and sure was in a mood now to pick on Amy, Harry, Ron and Hermione now. So he and his gang walked to the four when they had left the classroom.

**"Well, well, if it isn't Saint Potter, Weasel-bee, and the two mudbloods...the '**_**Golden Four'**_**, yeah right",** Draco said evilly as he stood with his gang. Amy shuddered at the word Mudblood, she hated it. Draco noticed that and smirked.

**"Hey! You take those words back now, Malfoy!"**, Ron glared at him. Draco glared back,

**"And what are you going to do about it, Weasley?".** He laughed with his gang for moment before stepping threateningly close to Amy. Amy, unable to control herself, growled loudly. She realized the strange sound she had made and retreated slightly, praying that Draco hadn't noticed. Hermione and Harry did notice, but took their turn to glare,

**"Why can't you just leave us alone?"**, Hermione said in an annoyed tone. Harry also spoke,

**"Why don't you just slither back in the hole you came from Malfoy?"**.

Draco chuckled,

**"But I just got here, Potter, why should I leave now then?".** He said and then looked at Amy because he heard the growl. **"Hmm, either it was someone else, or either it was the cat-loving little girl who made that little kitten growl...she'll start meowing next!". **Draco said when he and his gang pretended to be little kittens, in a way to tease Amy around with it.

Amy couldn't say anything, her friends stood in front of her**. "Awwwh the little kitty is too scared! Come here kitty, Draco only dislikes Mudblood cats...wait you are one!"**. He laughed even louder and Amy pushed her way through her friend. She stopped for a moment to think of a comeback, and she found one,

**"In answer to Harry's earlier question, I suppose you better leave, your father may be calling, and little **_**Sir**_** Draco Malfoy just simply **_**can't**_** disobey his Death Eater Daddy **_**can**_** he?". **She had no idea what effect this might cause, but his little gang fell silent.

Draco glared a bit after hearing _'Death Eater Daddy'_; he came closer to Amy,

"_**You'll pay for that one"**_**.** However, he was hurt, he never knew one comment could make his inside's churn; still, he didn't show a frown. Draco just turned around and walked off somewhere. His little gang went their separate ways, for now.

Ron looked at Draco leaving then grinned.

**"Now, **_**that**_** made him go away faster than normal"**.

Harry and Hermione smiled,

**"Nice one Amy, come on, let's go"**. Amy however, didn't feel proud. She could see that this affected Draco in some way and felt somewhat bad about what she had said.

**"You guys go on, I'll see you at the common room later ok?"**.

They just nodded and walked off, Harry looking behind him to check she was ok for a moment before continuing on. When they were out of sight, Amy followed in the direction Draco went, and soon, ended up outside the abandoned toilets which Moaning Myrtle lived her dead life in.

However, she had been wandering the castle a bit, and ever since Peeves said she was pretty for a joke _(which she thought was serious)_. Amy peaked around the door, not expecting to see the sight before her...


	4. Chapter 4 Mirror

Authors notes – Not a very long chapter sorry =/ Been very busy since I updated. Thanks again to Cassy G and Thegunner18 for reviewing =)

* * *

><p>Draco stared into the slightly cracked mirror in the abandoned toilets. He failed to notice Amy, who was behind him and watching him through the door. He placed a hand on his head, ran his hand through his light hair and rubbed his eyes.<p>

"**I never wanted to be like this, I'm mean because no one else never seems to have time to actually care about me, me as a person, I never wanted my parents to be Death Eaters"**, he muttered to himself.

_**"No one understands me"**_,he added in a whisper.

Amy's mouth was agape as she watched a single tear roll from his eye. The tear was hot against Draco's cheek, and he quickly rubbed it away, he couldn't cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, an unforgivable sign of weakness that he would be looked down upon for.

He looked at himself in the mirror again before turning around on his heels. Amy gasped, and just managed to move away. Thankfully, he didn't notice her, he just strode away like nothing had happened. She turned around, and began walking away, wondering what to make of it all. Amy wanted to hug him and say it was ok, but she couldn't of course, he'd think her a freak anyway. Also, why would she want to hug him, he has been mean to her since she met him...but now she saw the reason why. She wondered for a moment, was the fact he had received no love or kindness meant that he did not give it?

Amy arrived at the Gryffindor common room a while later. She spoke the password,

_**"Gryps vulgaris"**_, to the Fat Lady and entered. A few people smiled, including the Weasley twins whom she loved for their humor. However, she did not smile back, she walked to straight to Harry, Ron and Hermione to get they're view on this.

She sat down on an armchair next to Ron and shuffled nervously,

**"Guys...I followed Draco to the abandonded toilets...and I saw him **_**crying**_**..."**. Harry and Ron almost laughed, Hermione managed not to,

**"And that involves us how?"**. Amy frowned,

**"Well...he said something...how he didn't **_**want**_** to be that way..."**. Ron snorted and Harry laughed aloud. Hermione just smiled at Amy. It was that sort of _'don't be silly'_ smile that Amy hated.

"**Really Amy? You believe him? After all he's said"**. Amy frowned,

"**B-B-But...I just thought..."**. Ron suddenly looked angry,

"**_Amy_, don't be stupid, Draco is an evil bastard, end of"**. Hermione gasped at his language, Harry looked Amy to see her reaction.

She couldn't find words to reply to Ron, instead walked away, up to the girls dormitory's at too her bed. She sighed, maybe she could try. It was weird to see Draco acting the way he did, it was weird for anyone to act like that, so she was going to try.

Ron sighed as Hermione glared at him,

"**What? I was only saying the truth Hermione..."**. Still, he knew he had hurt Amy slightly. He got up,

"**Might as well go to bed now anyway, coming Harry?"**. Harry got up and after Ron went, he looked at Hermione.

"**Check Amy is ok when you go up?"**, he asked her. Hermione nodded, she was going to stay up another half an hour and start Snape's homework.

When she had got half way through, she decided go to bed. When she got to the dormitory, she noticed the curtians on Amy's bed was closed. She couldn't hear her say or do anything, so presumed she was asleep. Hermione got dressed into bed clothes and soon got into bed and fell asleep.

However, Amy was awake. Silently thinking about Draco, and her plan to prove he was want to change. Her plan wasn't at all genius, but it could work. Deep down in her heart, she felt for Draco. Although she had never had any real trouble in her life, she could imagine would it would be like for him.

Amy was going to change Draco. Or at least try.


End file.
